Just a Little Pop
by LaylaBinx
Summary: "You dislocated your shoulder, genius." Harvey told him bluntly, watching as Mike paled a bit more. "What the hell were you doing anyway?" Fluff!


**Hello my darling ones! Man, I'm really getting these out there O.o There's sort of a reason for that though: I start classes at the end of the month and I'm taking like 80 hours so I'm not going to have as much time to write :/ Sooooo, in preparation for that, I'm writing like a maniac ^.- Once again, this is all phreakcat's fault (God I love her .) so this story was all part of her evil idea :p Hope you all like it!**

**I still don't own Suits ;_;**

* * *

Mike sighed, looking up at the top shelf where the one box he needed was sitting. Of course it was on the top shelf; why wouldn't it be? For a split second he thought about just scaling the shelves like a monkey to save some time but realized it would be much harder to explain if anyone walked in. He sighed again, looking around the filing room for a step ladder or a chair or something he could use to reach said box. He found a wobbly metal chair tucked behind the copier and grabbed it, tucking it under one arm and walking back over to the large shelf containing all the boxes.

He'd been working for the firm long enough now to know some of the ins and outs of various legal documents but every once in a while a case still presented itself and blindsided him with a flurry of questions over how to proceed. Harvey wasn't going to help him and he knew Rachel was getting tired of him asking so he figured his best bet would be to go down to the filing room and simply search for the box he needed on his own.

Their new case was a merger and not just any merger: it was for one of the biggest media networks in the state of New York so the case had to be flawless. This particular network had had legal problems in the past, enough for them to have their own box stored high and away in the top shelf of the filing room, and it was the exact box Mike needed to get to.

He stepped on top of the chair, trying to ignore the wobble, and reached up toward the top shelf. His fingertips brushed the edges of the box but it was still just a half inch out of his reach. He made an awkward face at the shelves in front of him and pushed himself up onto his toes, just high enough for his hands to wrap around the edges of the box.

He pulled it toward the edge of the shelf, surprised by how heavy it was, and braced against the lower shelves with his knees. The chair swayed a bit beneath him but he ignored it, focusing entirely on the box above him. It slid off the shelf, heavy and bulky, and Mike wobbled even more on the chair as he struggled to keep his balance. The box was balanced awkwardly in his arms and he was just lowering it to a comfortable postition when the chair collapsed beneath him.

He held onto the box, his shoulders wreching overhead and behind his back as he fell and there was clatter of noise as he hit the floor with a heavy thump.

**OOOOO**

Harvey had ventured downstairs in search of his associate who was supposed to meet him back in his office immediately after he got the files he needed from the filing room. It had been ten minutes and Mike still wasn't back. Mike was getting better at the whole "being one time" situation but every once in a while he still missed a metting time or a deadline and Harvey was not a very patient man in terms of waiting. Ten minutes was more than enough time to find the files and get back to the office and yet Mike was still MIA.

He had just turned the corner and was walking toward the end of the hall where the filing room was located when he heard a tremendous crash. Frowning, he walked a bit closer and was able to see a bit of the aftermath in the way of cascading papers and files from other shelves falling to the floor. He peered into the window, vaguely wondering if one of the shelves had just collapsed, when he saw a foot sticking out of a pile of papers on the ground. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Mike?"

The younger man had his back against the shelf, the box open and scattered all across his lap. There were still papers fluttering down above him and he had an expression of embarassment and pain scrawled across his face. "Hi Harvey." He groaned, sitting up a bit straighter and wincing.

Harvey looked at the wake of destruction in the room and shook his head. "Ten minutes...I leave you alone for ten minutes without adult supervision and you nearly destroy the filing room. God...its worse than having a five year old."

Mike didn't say anything as he reached for the contents of the box on his legs but a sharp, painful gasp prevented him from doing anything else. He bit his lip, drawing his arm back instinctively. His shoulder was on fire, a white-hot stab of pain digging into the socket and joint. It felt like someone had reached into his shoulder, taken a handful of the muscles and nerves, and twisted them into a knot as tightly as they could. It was mind-numbing.

Harvey saw his reaction and frowned, all snarky comments about the filing room gone from his mind. "What's wrong with you arm?" He asked, taking a step closer and crouching down in front of the younger man.

Mike shook his head, eyes squeezed closed tightly. "I don't know." He said in a tight, clipped voice. "Something's wrong though...it hurts like a son of a bitch..." The words came out harsh and biting and Mike could feel a surge of nausea welling in the pit of his stomach.

Harvey was looking at the angle of his arm, his frown deepening a bit. Mike's shoulder was sitting at a funny angle, the sleeve on his left arm seemed much longer than the other but he knew there was no way Mike's arm had suddenly grown a few inches since the last time he saw him. He looked closer and was suddenly very aware of the problem. "Oh...my God..." He said with a slight sigh. "Jesus, kid. Seriously...ten minutes..."

"What? What's wrong?" Mike asked, his voice still screwed tightly with pain.

"You dislocated your shoulder, genius." Harvey told him bluntly, watching a Mike paled a bit more. "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

Mike shook his head, closing his eyes against a sharp throb that coursed through his shoulder. "I couldn't reach the box by myself so I was standing on a chair. When I started to go down I tried to keep a grip on the box so it wouldn't fall but it jerked my arm backwards..." He was a bit dizzy and there was an acrid taste in his mouth from the nausea. He really didn't want to throw up in front of his boss.

"Okay." Harvey sighed, reached out and gently grabbing Mike's forearm.

The younger man's eyes widened suddenly. "What are you doing?"

"Relax Einstein." He muttered, shooting his associate a look that silenced him immediately. "I'm going to pop your shoulder back into socket. Its going to hurt but its going to feel a lot worse the longer you leave it out." He answered honestly, adjusting his grip on Mike's arm a bit more firmly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mike asked shakily, his blue eyes wide and unsure. "I mean shouldn't I get this seen by a professional or something?"

"Mike." Harvey said evenly, looking him dead in the eye. "I've handled my fair share of dislocated shoulders in the past, I can handle this, okay? Trust me."

Mike hesitated for a second longer before he finally nodded shakily and allowed his boss to handle his arm. Harvey bent his arm at the elbow, creating a sharp right angle, and kept a firm grip on Mike's forearm. "Okay, this is probably going hurt kid, I'm not going to lie to you."

Mike shook his head with a jerk and squeezed his eyes closed. "Just do it."

Harvey nodded even though he knew Mike couldn't see him. Keeping his arm at the angle he'd set it in, he carefully rotated it toward his chest first before slowly turning it out to the side. Mike made a painful little gasp and the muscles in his arm began to spasm and jerk beneath Harvey's hand. The older man ignored the gasp and kept pressing, pushing his arm until it was facing away from his body. There was a dull "pop" from somewhere deep inside Mike's shoulder and the younger man let out a startled, painful yelp.

Harvey released his arm, letting it fall limply back into his lap. Mike swayed a bit, tipping forward dizzily and catching his head against Harvey's shoulder. His breathing was shaky and shuddering and he was fighting the waves of nausea that were coursing through him.

"Easy kid...easy..." Harvey muttered next to his ear, keeping one hand on his uninjured shoulder to hold him steady. He noticed the younger man's pallor and frowned. "Are you going to be sick? If you throw up on this suit, so help me God I will own your ass until the day you die."

"No..." Mike shook his head weakly, managing to take a slightly deeper breath than before. His shoulder still hurt like hell but it was more of a dull, throbbing ache now than the sharp, knife-like pain it had been earlier. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, staring fixedly at the thread count of Harvey's lapel.

"Football." The older man offered simply. Mike let out a breathy little laugh and Harvey frowned. "What?"

"Nothing...just never really pictured you as a football player." He sat back, resting his head against the shelf behind him. "But I can kinda see it now. You do have a bit of jock in you."

Harvey rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels, glaring half-heartedly at his associate. "What, and you don't? You probably played Frisbee Golf like it was an Olympic sport when you were in school." He reached down, carefully gathering Mike off the floor.

The younger man kept his injured arm pressed against his side, wincing a bit as he tried to straighten it. "Actually, I was a Mathlete in high school."

Harvey wanted to laugh but he couldn't tell if the kid was joking or not. Instead, he rolled his eyes again and steered him toward the door. "Come on, we need to get you checked out at the hospital. You're probably going to be stuck in a sling for a few days." He glanced back at the destruction of the filing room. "Oh, and you're cleaning all that up when we get back. And I still need those files in my office by the end of the day."

Mike laughed lightly, wincing a bit as another throb radiated through his shoulder. "Whatever you say, coach."

If he hadn't been injured, Harvey would have hit him. Instead he just shook his head and pushed Mike toward the front door, typing a quick email to Donna to explain where they were going. "Nerd."

* * *

***Beam* Okay, so I know you should probably go straight to hospital for injuries like this but anyone who's read my stories in the past knows how I feel about hospitals XP And come on! Mike was a Mathlete! XD**


End file.
